Healthcare Benefits
by Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. Asami finds a new personal doctor he wants during a trip to the hospital...Oneshot...complete


Title: Healthcare Benefits - Oneshot  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warning: Language  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Sharing this from my LJ, my user name there is the same as here nbsiren.

* * *

Yawning, Akihito dumps his doctor's coat into the dirty laundry bin and goes to his locker to get his things to go home. Just as he opens his locker the door to the room flies open and the hospital's manager comes in in a rush.

"Takaba-san, I'm glad I was able to catch you before you left. Ukai-san is in surgery right now and can't see the VIP that just arrived. I need you to go to room 305 and see to him."

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry about the overtime, just be respectful, treat him and let him go on his way."

The manager drags him to room 305, not giving him a chance to say or ask anything else. Outside of room 305 stood a blonde giant.

"This is doctor Takaba Akihito, Ukai-san is not available right now." The giant stepped to the side to allow them to go into the room.

"Asami-sama this is doctor Takaba Akihito, he'll be the one to see you as Ukai-san is in surgery at this time."

"That is fine Hayashi."

Akihito watches as Hayashi turns and walks out, leaving him in the room with the VIP. Letting out a tired sigh, Akihito moves forward, "So what brings you here today, Asami-san is it?"

Shrugging his suit jacket off, Asami unbuttons his shirt, and Akihito could see a bloody gauze bandage around his upper arm.

"I'll grab a treatment cart, one moment." Going out, Akihito goes to the cart supply room and punches a code in to open the door. He gets a cart and goes back to the room.

Going over to Asami, he undoes the gauze and frowns, "Gunshot wound?" He sighs, "You do know I have to tell the police about it, right?"

As Akihito begins to clean the wound, he hears Asami say, "That will not be necessary."

"Doesn't matter if you say that, I still have to tell the police about it, VIP or not. This is going to need stitches, luckily the bullet just grazed you."

Akihito readies a needle, "I'm going to numb the area so I can stitch your arm."

"That is fine."

While stitching Asami's arm, "I have a friend in the police department, he'll be discreet about handling it."

Finished stitching, he places a bandage over it, "The bandage needs changed twice a day, don't get it wet. I'll prescribe antibiotics, and a mild painkiller." His gaze goes to the tall guy with glasses standing nearby, "Let me check your arm that you've been clutching, keeping silent while I treated your boss."

Frowning, he looks up, "I'm ordering an x-ray for your arm, it's not broken, but I believe it is fractured. While you're in x-ray, I'll take a look at the blonde giant you have on the door."

Accessing the hospital network on the cart's laptop, Akihito looks at the tall man, "You'll have to tell me your name so I can order the x-ray."

"Kirishima Kei."

"Ok, out the door, down the hall, turn left, and follow the signs for x-ray. Send the other guy in when you go out."

After treating the minor cuts and scrapes on the blonde giant, Akihito looks at the laptop, "Looks like they just finished, as soon as the x-rays are delivered, I'll be able to finish treating his arm."

Later as they were leaving the hospital, "Compile a file on doctor Takaba Akihito as soon as possible."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Leaving the clinic he volunteers at twice a week, Akihito notices two guys in suits come forward as he exits.

"Doctor Takaba Akihito our boss Asami-sama wishes to meet with you."

Yawning, "Great, tell him to call the hospital and make an appointment. I just finished a thirteen hour shift and I'm exhausted."

"Asami-sama wishes to meet with you now."

Turning he starts to walk away, "No. Tell him to make an appointment."

Akihito looks at his watch then looks at the two guys in suits blocking the way out, yawning again.

Kirishima comes out of Asami's office and notes Takaba asleep in the chair. He turns and goes back into the office, "Asami-sama, your next appointment is asleep in the chair."

"That works out with what I want. I'm done for the night then, so take him to the limo, I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Waking up in the most comfortable bed ever, Akihito sits up and looks around in confusion when he doesn't recognize the room. Realizing he was naked, he starts looking around for his clothes, when the bedroom door opens.

He glares at Asami, "Where are my clothes?"

"Being cleaned, it was the least I could do after requesting a meeting right after your work."

"It's not a request when you say no and get dragged to it anyway. Where the hell am I?"

"My penthouse, you fell asleep before we could talk last night. I brought you here so we can have that talk."

"I want my clothes, there's no way I'm going to continue without them."

Dressed, Akihito and Asami sit at the table while Kirishima places breakfast in the middle.

"I want you for my private...personal doctor."

"Huh? You do know that my work is at the hospital with two days at the clinic right? There's no way I can afford to open a private clinic. I still have student loans to pay back."

"I didn't say anything about opening a private clinic. The money I'll pay you for becoming my private personal doctor will help pay off your student loans in no time. I'll even agree to letting you stay to help out that clinic you like. You could even change it from two days a week to three and you can quit that hospital you hate. Of course coming when called will be your top priority. Though where you live now will hinder prompt treatment in emergency situations. A place to live will also be included."

"Why are you offering me the job when Ukai-san is the more experienced doctor?"

"I'm not allowed to choose the doctor I want?"

"That's not what I asked!"

"Because I...desire...that awareness you showed at the hospital. Ukai would have only treated my injuries, thinking I wouldn't bother wanting the others looked at and treated. He might have experience but I despise those who play the ignorant idiot because they don't want to do more than just the basics."

He slides papers across the table and watches as Akihito picks them up.

"A contract?"

"Yes, one of the clauses is a non-disclosure agreement. I'll give you a couple days to look it over before you sign and return to me."

[A few days later]

Asami opens the envelope and smirks as he sees the contract given to Akihito had been signed. He calls Kirishima into his office, "Have the preparations for my new doctor been completed?"

"Yes, Asami-sama."

He hands Kirishima the contract and turns back to the work piled on his desk.

Later Kirishima brings him a manilla envelope as they go to Asami's limo. Asami deals with phone calls as the limo goes towards his destination.

Knocking on the door to Akihito's little apartment, it wasn't long before Asami was sitting on a chair inside. Getting out the manilla envelope, Asami pulls out a set of keys and hands them to Akihito.

"The movers will be here tomorrow, there are keys there for your new place, and a key for the space that has been set up for treatments. When you look at the treatment space make a list of supplies you will need, even those you think might potentially be needed."

Sitting in a treatment room, Asami watches Akihito reach for the arm strap used for checking blood pressure. He smirks as he watches Akihito's pants hug the curve of his impossibly taut ass.

Deciding he no longer wanted to hold back, he grabs Akihito's hips and pulls him down onto his lap.

Teaching Akihito the true meaning of what he meant in that added contract clause titled Healthcare Benefits was going to be oh so pleasurable.


End file.
